A Little Bit of You
"A Little Bit of You" es una canción perteneciente al musical Frozen: The Broadway Musical basado en la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. La canción nos muestra a Elsa y Anna a escondidas en el Gran Salón averiguando la receta perfecta para hacer un muñeco de nieve, describiendo cómo sería ese muñeco especial, siendo la pieza fundamental una pequeña parte de ambas para hacer a ese amigo leal que siempre está ahí, Olaf. Una vez terminado Elsa pierde la iniciativa ya que es hora de regresar a la cama y de hecho no deberían estar ahí, Anna intenta convencerla de seguir usando su magia para divertirse, a lo que Elsa finalmente sede. Ambas juguetean con la nieve divirtiéndose a lo grande, tornándose cada vez en un juego más frenético. Hasta que Elsa golpea accidentalmente a Anna en la cabeza, suceso que cambiaría sus vidas por completo. Letra en Inglés Elsa: You know, there’s a recipe to making a proper snowman Anna: Really? Elsa: Uh-huh! A little bit of you A little bit of me A part that loves to dream Anna: A part that swings from a tree A little like me A little like you Elsa: A part that’s nice Anna: A part that’s naughty too Ambas: A loyal friend who is there no matter what Elsa: A big round belly Anna: And a big bouncy butt! Ambas: He’ll love warm hugs And the bright sunlight Anna: And he’ll really love the summer Elsa: But he’ll melt! Anna: Yeah, You’re right Oh! So we’ll build him back together Elsa: Yes, together, that’s the key Ambas: ‘Cause he’s a little bit of you and me Elsa: Okay, time for bed! Anna: What? No! Time for more magic, please and thank you! Elsa: Anna, you know I’m not supposed to even be doing this! Anna: But your magic is the most beautiful, wonderful, perfectful thing in the whole wide world! Elsa: Do you really think so? Anna: Yes! So do it, please, before I burst from inside to outside! Elsa: Okay, okay, don’t burst! Anna: Whoa! Elsa: A little bit of you A little bit of me Anna: You do the magic and I get to see Elsa: A little bit of fun Anna: A little bit of fun in the middle of the night Elsa: A little bit of magic and it all takes flight Elsa: La la la lala lalala la la Anna: This is so amazing! More more more! Elsa: A little bit of you! Anna: Magic! Magic! Do it Elsa, do it more! Elsa: A little bit of me Anna: Me me me me me me me Little bit of you, little bit of me! Look at me! Elsa: Anna! Letra traducida Elsa: Sabes, hay una receta para hacer un muñeco de nieve apropiado Anna: ¿En serio? Elsa: ¡Aja! Una parte de ti Una parte de mi Una parte que adora soñar Anna: Una parte que se balancea de un árbol Un poco como yo Un poco como tu Elsa: Una parte que es agradable Anna: Una parte que también es traviesa Ambas: Un amigo leal que está allí pase lo que pase Elsa: Con una gran barriga redonda Anna: ¡Y un gran trasero esponjoso! Ambas: Amará los abrazos cálidos Y la brillante luz del sol Anna: Y realmente amará el verano Elsa: ¡Pero de Derretirá! Anna: Si, tienes razón Oh! Así que lo reconstruiremos juntas Elsa: Sí, juntas, esa es la clave Ambas: Pues es una pequeña parte de ti y de mi. '''Elsa:' ¡Bien, hora de ir a la cama! Anna: ¿Qué? ¡No! Es hora de más magia, por favor y gracias! Elsa: Anna, ¡sabes que se supone que no debería estar haciendo esto! Anna: ¡Pero tu magia es la cosa más hermosa, maravillosa y perfecta en todo el mundo! Elsa: ¿En verdad piensas eso? Anna: ¡Sí! ¡Así que hazlo, por favor, antes de que explote de adentro hacia afuera! Elsa: Está bien, está bien, no explotes! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Una parte de ti Una parte de mi Anna: Tú haces la magia y yo lo puedo ver Elsa: Un poco de diversión Anna: Un poco de diversión en el medio de la noche Elsa: Un poco de magia y todo volará Elsa: La la la lala lalala la la Anna: ¡Esto es increible! ¡Más más más! Elsa: Un poco de ti! Anna: "¡Magia! ¡Magia!'' Hazlo Elsa, hazlo más! Elsa: Una parte de mi Anna: Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi ¡Una parte de ti, una parte de mi! ¡Mírame! Elsa: ¡Anna! Categoría:Frozen: The Broadway Musical Categoría:2018 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen: The Broadway Musical